Mats Sylvander
Mats Sylvander is the main antagonist of the Beck episode Ways End, and has been manipulating events throughout the season, thus making him the main antagonist of the season. Biography At the beginning of the movie, Mats is seen as a decent guy, while not likeable, surely not villainous. Beck and his colleagues have recently found out about a murder happening on a fellow cop named Rickard, they start investigating, and find out about a man named Santos, who has been involved in criminal activity and weapon dealing, who was highly against Rickard. Beck and Steinard go and ask a man who knew a lot about Rickard, who states that people had mixed opinions on him. They then go and talk to someone that could have murdered Rickard, Jens Wredin. He says in a comedic way that he "believes in karma" and knows who killed him. Which is technically his brother, Johan Wredin. Mats is later seen in the movie with Steinard, sitting at a bar, drinking, and talking to each other. After a while, Steinard starts talking about Rickard's death, and because of this, Mats instantly walks away from, and gets stalked by Johan Wredin at the way home, being betrayed by him. Steinard comes to the rescue, and saves him. They walk off. The day after, Mats is being suspected for being involved in the murder of Rickard, but Klas, the police captain, is in fact involved in it, and whenever someone mentions Mats being involved, Klas will disagree and move on to something else, but this time, Steinard can't hold the fact that Mats seems suspicious, and talks to Mats. After he is done, Klas confronts him and asks what the hell he was doing, and tries defending Mats. Mats walks into a small little cabin long away from the city, where he sees Johan Wreden kidnapping Santos' wife, and strangling her to death. Mats kills him and pretends to be a hero, until Steinard comes and sees what he has done, Steinard fully knows now what has happened, but tries to talk with Mats in a civilized way, but becomes angry at him eventually, Mats questions what he is angry about, and Steinard starts rambling. After this event, Steinard goes to Mats' house, and pretends to be drunk, he starts talking about how sorry he is for what happened the day before, and sees Mats' gun. Steinard gets the brilliant idea of giving Mats' some beer, but puts drugs in his beer, so that he will start getting sleepy. As the two drink beer, and both of them have a plan of betraying each other, Mats starts picking up the gun, and gets ready to shoot Steinard, this, however, he fails with doing, and Steinard successfully handcuffed Mats, and he is defeated. Victims *Maria Santoz (attempted; tortured) *Maria Santoz' husband (orchestrated; shot) *Torsten Nyblom (shot) *Johan Wredin (shot) *Steinar Hovland (attempted) Category:Traitor Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Trickster Category:Dimwits Category:Big Bads Category:Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Pawns Category:Wealthy Category:Betrayed Category:Hypocrites Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Imprisoned Category:Obsessed Category:Sadists Category:Charismatic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil